1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards that can transmit all signals with a high degree of integrity.
2. Description of Related Art
Complex chips have a plurality of pins. After a complex chip is attached on a printed circuit board, each the plurality of pins is connected to an electronic component via a signal line. The signal lines are intensive and high-density around the mounting area of the complex chip. The signal lines on the intensive area are created narrower and distance between two adjacent signal lines is small, which can allow degradation of the signals transmitted on the signal lines of the intensive area.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.